memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AnyGuy
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, AnyGuy! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:AnyGuy" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 23:46, January 14, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Hi, thanx for contributing. I've noticed that you updated the National Socialist Party page, with an update to reflect its powers from the 20's into the 40's. I've set that edit back to its previous version since the Nazi's were not in "power" until 1933 and the official swastika flag was not instituted until 1935. --OvBacon 00:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay Well I am a historian, and I have read that the Nazis were still feared by Jews, since they have been genocidal since they formed. But what the hell, you can keep it that way. AnyGuy 02:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I moved your comment here as to keep a conversation in one place instead of posting back and forth. I was not doubting your knowledge on any subject, so your explaining your profession doesn't increase or decrease the intention by which I changed it back. Since it stated that the image of the swastika a feared symbol of power... the right time frame is the mid 30 into the mid 40's.. So I only changed your edit back to make it more accurate... please feel free to add to how and what to the Nazi party if you would want to... I was not trying to question your knowledge or be mean to you in any way. --OvBacon 02:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Canon Please review the canon policy. Anything not directly from an episode or the staff is non-canon, even if it is true in reality. We are not wikipedia, and we don't need to do their job. - 06:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Images That image of Data can't be used until it has a image licensing template and a proper citation. Also, images should never be place in the middle of text. They should only be just before or after a paragraph on a separate line, since placing an image in the middle of text will introduce errors. - 07:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC)